


Tea - Legolas x Reader

by echappe



Category: The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, F/M, Legolas - Freeform, Mirkwood, Short Drabble, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Just a short Drabble about the prince of Mirkwood stopping to admire his lover as she reads in the garden.
Relationships: Legolas/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Tea - Legolas x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this was the first fic I’ve written in about five years so it’s short and unimportant. This is just a quick coping piece full of fluff, which everyone needs, all things considered. I’m using this note section to remind readers not to take any of my work too seriously, but I hope you like it. : )

It was around noon when Legolas and Aragorn decided to head down to the shooting range in the Kingdom of Mirkwood. The day was warm as She shined down and blanketed the castle with her warmth. They strolled through the luxurious garden, admiring the abundant rose bushes and colorful chrysanthemums that surrounded great statues of marble. No expense was spared in the assembly of the park; it was made exclusively for the royal family of the wood, and it showed. It's fair to say Legolas appreciated the beauty slightly more than his mortal companion. Theelf searched for not only the arrangements of nature, he was also eagerly hoping to catch a glance at the belle who might be hiding amongst the blossoms. Legolas's hopes were met when he cut short the walk just before the exit that would lead to their destination.   
The gate ahead of them was small; it stood seven feet tall and five feet wide, made entirely of shiny copper whose twine twisted into delicate patterns. This barrier led not out of the castle but to the prince's personal training grounds. The stone walls on either side climbed higher than any man ever could, still hidden by the trees crowded in the small corner. Vines gripped the stones and evergreens that offered safe-haven from Her bright light. The barrier was guarded by two archers on either side, ready to open the door for his Grace. Instead of continuing, Legolas lifted his hand, signaling the guards to halt in their actions. "Just a moment..." he told Aragorn, who stopped walking but continued their conversation, "So, then the dwarf says 'throw me!''' But Aragorn's words did not reach his friend's pointed ears after he laid eyes on the maiden.  
She was sitting under a tree, legs pulled in and knees sat on the grass. Her pale yellow dress flowed around her like a lily-pad to a flower. The girl held a book in her hand, one that consumed every morsel of her attention. She didn't notice the hairs that flew free from her braids slightly clouding her vision, nor the vines that grew around her ankles, the forest's desperate attempt to connect her physical being. The trees loved their princess and the princess loved the trees. Legolas smiled softly at his lady, noticing the empty teacup in her right hand. He quietly approached his lady, much too enthralled by her story to notice the ellon, even if his footsteps were anything but stirring. The prince took the glass from her hand, still her body remained completely unphased. Aragorn stayed on the path leading out of to the range as Legolas completed these actions. He looked back at his friend who was recounting a memory from their journey to Mordor, he still hadn't noticed the lass sitting under the tree. "I grab the halfling by the waist and launch him over the barrier...'' the human continued. Legolas made his way over to the table a few feet off the path, which held utilities the servants would use to cater to the princess's every need.   
He set the cup next to the cutting board and poured a fresh glass of black tea from a pitcher. Aragorn was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the placement of the ivory table, drawers, and their many contents that seemed to be surprisingly in use. It was random, yet no one seemed to question it. One of the many luxuries of being royal, Aragorn tried to dismiss the situation and continue the conversation, but he was too confused by the combination of Legolas's actions that appeared to be completely subconscious and the arrangement of the outdoor furniture. "What... what are you doing?" He inquired; the woodland prince smiled back at his friend and offered a short reply, ''Making her a fresh cup of tea,''. He grabbed a ripe orange which sat next to the cutting board and began slicing it. Aragorn watched, interested in the reason to the sudden stop to their journey, who ''she'' was, why there was a table full of fresh fruit, sugar and tea, in the only unused (and largely ignored) corner of an enchanting garden.   
Aragorn looked around for any sign of a life that was not themselves or the guards, and still he found none. The man decided it would be better to wait and see how things would play out. Legolas took three cubes of sugar, proceeded by a drizzle of honey; he was very precise in his measurements as he moved with purpose. After an orange slice was pushed over the edge of the china container, Legolas admired his work and checked the table for anything he'd missed. Aragorn leaned on the edge of the counter, closely watching his friend's actions. The elf nodded, proud of his achievements, ready to serve his princess. The hopeful and proud boy took the cup and placed it in the hand of his lady, who accepted it as if the object had never left her. He knew she wouldn't notice their presence or efforts until the tea chilled and the pair had long since parted, but still she would notice and that's all that matters.   
It was then that Aragorn noticed the presence of the beautiful elleth before him. She was a perfect reflection of the nature that surrounded her. He let out a small "oh...'' and watched as the prince placed the delicate cup in the hand of his lover. He could see the affection in Legolas's eyes, he was taking care of the girl despite her unwillingness to tear herself from her book. She sipped the tea and smiled lost in her own world. Legolas bent down on his knees and placed a gentle, but controlled kiss to her temple. The boy couldn't help but admire the girl for a few seconds. He rose and invited his friend into the shooting range beyond the gate. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Legolas urged Aragorn continue his story.


End file.
